


The Mermaid Princess and The Pirate Captain

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Gen, Marichat May, Marichat au, Pirate Captain Chat Noir, Pirates, mermaid princess! Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Mermaid Princess Marinette meeting Pirate Captain Chat Noir!





	1. The beginning

Marinette stared in horror at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“Mama! You can't possibly be serious?? You want me to marry Prince Nathanael!” Marinette exclaimed, her beautiful light pink tail swayed under her.

“Marinette, you must marry another royal mer! If you don't then it could cause this kingdom to fall!” Queen Sabine explained, swimming over to her daughter.

“But, mama!” Marinette tried to say, only for Sabine to interrupt her.

“Marinette. You will be meeting him in a couple of hours. I expect to see you in your royal attire and ready to meet him.” Sabine stated in a serious tone.

Before the princess could refute her mother's words, Sabine swam out of the room, leaving her daughter alone to her thoughts. Marinette sank down to her magenta coral floor. Tears flowing down her face and mixing into the water surrounding her. Her scales shined in the light that shone through her window from the sky. Marinette looked over at her window. It wasn't really a window, more like a hole in her room. She sighed before getting up and swimming over to her clam bag and began to pack a few important belongings. She planned on leaving and taking her important items with her. She would find her papa and live a happy life.

She packed up her shell collection, her bracelets, and she grabbed her tiara. She stared at the beautiful piece, made of gold scraps, shells, and coral. She sighed before placing it in her bag, grabbing her brush, something her mother gave her from the human world. Hot Pink with white prongs. She also grabbed some magical enchanted items, a ring to turn a human into a mer whenever they enter the water while wearing the ring, a necklace that creates a air bubble around a person or creature's head, and a couple others.  She closed her bag, pulling the thick seaweed strap around her shoulder before leaving a note on a scallop shell then swimming out her window.

She swam away as quickly as possible, only for that to fail when she heard guards swimming after her. She squealed and bolted out at top speed. She could hear the guards getting closer, she looked around for a place to hide, seeing a coral tube. She dove straight into it and curled up inside, staying completely quiet. The guards swam past, shouting her name.

Marinette stayed where she was for a good thirty minutes, before determining that it was safe. She swam as fast as her tail would allow in a different direction without stopping. After an hour, she finally stopped, panting from exhaustion. She sank down onto a bed of kelp.

“I-I did it. I swam away from home! N-now to find where my papa lives.” Marinette said to herself before looking around, rubbing her light pink arm scales. “B-But where do I go?” She mumbled, before swimming up to the surface.

Marinette poked her head out of the water. Breathing in the air for the first time, coughing a bit, her body not used to the air. Her first time away from her kingdom, and she wasn't scared, no, she was thrilled. She smiled as she looked up to the blue skies. Suddenly, she heard a large wave. Looking forward, she saw that the wave was coming for her. She squeaked, before ducking back under the water.

Marinette sighed when the wave went past her carrying with it the shadow of something she’d never seen. Must be one of those human made boats she’d heard of but never yet had an opportunity to see for herself. When a splash, a few miles behind her, sounded. She looked in the direction of the sound, seeing a body sinking.

Her instinct kicked in, she swam over to the person, grabbing them under their arms, and swam up to the surface.

The moment they broke surface, the person began coughing. She gasped a bit, realizing the person she just saved, was a human.

The man coughed a bit more before looking around. “W-What happened?” He asked looking around.

“Captain! You alright?” A woman’s voice called from what Marinette could only think of as a higher point.

The boat was nearly on top of them and she saw the face of another human looking directly at her! Marinette made another squeak before releasing her hold on him and diving under the water.

The man looked around, confused.

She looked over to the man from the safety of the boat’s shadow. She watched his legs kick, noticing his arms moving as well.

‘Is this how humans swim? It's very strange.’ Marinette thought to herself.

She watched from under the safety of the sea, seeing a large vessel. She heard rumors of big ships, made of wood, whatever that was, and humans use said boats to travel across the sea. Marinette swam up to the underside of the boat, and touched it. Amazed at the feel of this wood.

She jumped when the boat moved. She looked around, frowning when she realized she lost her human. She grabbed onto the underside of the boat with her claws, as it began to move. She wanted to know where this big boat was headed.

“Come on, Carapace! I swear I have no idea who saved me. When I heard Rena shouting, whomever it was, released their hold on me,” the man explained to his friend.

“Captain. From what Rena Rouge explained, it looked to be a girl, around the same age as all of us. The only difference was… Well... RENA!” Carapace called out to the woman.

“What?”

“What did that girl look like again?”

“Oh! The one who saved Chat? Well she was a mermaid, had pink scales on her arms, and I caught a glimpse of what looked to be a pink tail.” Rena explained from the poop deck.

“A mermaid? But we're hundreds of miles from any mermaid kingdom. Why is there a mermaid around here?” Chat Noir asked, putting on his captain's hat, a black hat, with cat ear like pieces sticking up on either side of the main part of the hat.

“She might be a lone mer, one that travels between the kingdoms and interacts with humans? Though, she seemed pretty skittish around us.” Carapace stated.

“I hope I meet her again, I'd love to thank her.” Chat Noir stated, smiling up at the sky.

After a few hours, Marinette released her hold on the ship, looking around at her surroundings. She was even further away from her kingdom, and hopefully her mother wouldn't send guards out this far to find her. She sighed and swam away from the boat, wanting to explore the area. What she didn't notice was the other ship coming towards her, or the fishing net, until it was too late.

The silver fishing net caught her up, the kind her mother warned her about humans using against mers, she screamed as her tiny mermaid fangs bared out. The net was hoisted up onto the opposing boat.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A mermaid! And look at her! She has beautiful scales  and those eyes! Too bad her hair is that color, since blond merhair is all the rage right now, but look at the length! I think we can still make quite a good profit off of that. Yes we could also sell her eyes as well!! That color blue is extremely rare! Come on mates. Let's put her in the tank. We can slowly skin her of her scales!” the captain of the vessel commanded.

“Aye aye, captain!” was heard and the men started hauling the net and its contents to the tank.

“Chat Noir!” a young pirate called out from the crows nest of the first ship.

Chat Noir looked up at the woman. “What is it Bee?” He asked, curious as to why the one who's usually always passed out drunk was shouting.

“That pink mermaid! She's been captured by captain Evillustrator! It seems he's having her put in a tank in the brig!” Bee exclaimed.

“Alright crew! Let's go rescue the mermaid!” Chat Noir cheered, turning the ship's wheel sharply, headed straight for The Illustrate. The moment they were close enough, they boarded the ship, shouting and cheering.

Captain Evillustrator walked up onto the poop deck, carrying a few scales in his hand and nearly walked into the drawn cutlass of-

“Ah, Captain Chat Noir. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Evillustrator asked, dropping the light pink scales in his left breast pocket.

Chat Noir growled, pointing his sword at the opposing captain's throat. “What did you do to the mermaid?” He all but spat out.

“What mermaid do you mean?” Evillustrator feigned innocence while trying to surreptitiously reach for his own sword.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from the lower deck, and the crafty pirate brought up his blade. Chat Noir easily knocked the cutlass from the man’s hand and brought his own to press harder to his opponent’s neck.

“She is a lone mermaid! She doesn't deserve to be treated this way!” he screamed into his face and with that, Chat Noir smacked the handle of his cutlass against Evillustrator’s head, knocking him out.

“Go get the mermaid!” Chat commanded, a few of his crew stayed to guard the crew of the Illustrator where they were rounded up on the deck. The rest rushed to the lower deck in search of the mermaid.

He reached into the unconscious man’s pocket, retrieving the scales.

“Chat! You need to see this!” Rena Rouge called from the lower deck.

Chat Noir stood up, putting the scales in his own pocket and nabbing the other captain’s cutlass for his collection, before walking down to the lower deck. What he saw, had him blushing like a mad man.

“W-why is she human??? And naked!!” he exclaimed, embarrassed, quickly looking away. Gesturing to Rena to grab one of the blankets from a nearby bunk to cover the trembling girl in front of them, he dismissed the others to search the ship for anyone that could be planning an attack in retaliation before they were safely back aboard their own ship. Hopefully the mer would see him, Rena, and Carapace as less of a threat than most of his crew staring at her with sharp weapons in hand.

“The minute we got her out of the water she started turning human,” Carapace reported, “but she seems too skittish on those legs still. Like she’s never had to use them.” He cleared his throat to get the captain’s wandering attention back on his words. “That's not the most interesting part,” he said with a grim smile. “Her legs are missing patches of skin. Presumably from where we saw some of her scales were missing,” he explained, pushing up his glasses.

Chat Noir took off his coat, and held it out. “Give her this. Then bring her to the Ladybug. We’ll figure out who she is from there.” Chat Noir explained.

Marinette blinked, shaking a bit from the pain that Evillustrator caused her. She looked up at her savior, the man she saved. Her bluebell eyes stared up at him, noticing the blonde hair that peeked out from under his hat, covering his brilliant green eyes. When he held out the coat she was slightly confused. Before realizing that all the humans around her, had stuff covering their bodies. Rena Rouge smiled down at Marinette.

“This goes over your arms.” Rena explained miming putting on the coat, helping Marinette to put it on.

Marinette examined the big coat that she was now wearing. It was big on her, reaching down to her knees, and the arms going way past her hands. It was a pure black color, with accents of green. She looked behind her, noticing a piece of fabric hanging off the back. Rena Rouge noticed her confusion.

“That's our captain's ‘tail’ if you will. He's our black cat captain.” Rena explained. “Come on, let's get you on our ship, where you'll be safe.” Rena stated, trying to help Marinette stand up.

The moment her legs touched the floor, she fell over. She looked up at Rena before gesturing at the coat, followed by her pointing in the direction Chat Noir left. Bee who’d come back just in time to see all of this, chuckled.

“Rena, she wants the cap to carry her.” Bee exclaimed in delight, heading up the steps and shouting. “CAPTAIN! THE GIRL WANTS YOU TO CARRY HER TO THE SHIP!”

Marinette blushed, clutching her clam bag close to her. She was thankful it hadn't been separated from her when she was captured. She heard chatter on the upper deck. Suddenly, footsteps were heard heading for the stairs, and Chat Noir came down the steps.

“I hear you want me specifically to carry you? Is that true, little lady?” Chat Noir asked, fixing his hat nervously.

She nodded and kicked her feet, forgetting she didn't have her tail. Chat Noir smiled, slowly walking over to her, kneeling down next to her, before scooping her up princess style.

“Alright, let's get you back to the Ladybug and then you can tell me about yourself.” Chat Noir explained, holding her to his chest as he walked up to the poop deck.

Slowly, but surely, crossing the wooden plank makeshift bridge, he stood on the deck of the Ladybug. Marinette buried her face in his chest. Breathing in his scent, she blushed, enjoying his smell, the scent reminded her of the smell of the ocean during a storm but also another scent she couldn't figure out. Blushing brightly, she looked up at his face.

He was so handsome, she had seen mermen before, but none of them compared to the human, he was kinder, and his looks were definitely a plus. She blinked as she noticed that she was being set down on something comfy. She looked down, not sure what she was sitting on, all she knew was that it was a lot softer than anything she's ever been on.

“So, I guess the first question is, what is your name?” Chat asked her, having set her down on his bed.

Marinette looked up at him, she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. She clutched her clam bag close to her as she looked around the room before looking up at him.

“M-Marinette…” She stuttered out, her voice raspy from not having talked in a number of hours, and this being her first time speaking out of the water.

Chat Noir smiled. “Well, thank you for saving me earlier, Marinette. My name is Chat Noir, Captain Chat Noir. And this is my ship, the Ladybug. It’s the luckiest ship on the seven seas. Now, I have one last question before I let you get some rest. How does a mer turn human?” He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Marinette swallowed, trying to figure out how go explain her unique situation to him. She fiddled with her fingers before sighing and looking up at him.

“I-I'm the only daughter of Queen Sabine of the Cheng kingdom. I-I used to be told stories of my papa when I was a little mer. Mama told me that papa wasn't a mer, he was a human. S-So, unlike most mers who can only hold their human form for 24 hours, I-I’m guessing I can hold mine for days, maybe even months!” she said excitedly before calming down. “I-I really don't know for sure, since this is my first time having them. M-Mama never let me out of the castle…” Marinette stuttered to a halt.

“So, you’re half human, half mer?” he asked curious about her situation.

Marinette just nodded in confirmation, hugging the coat around her. Looking down at her patchy legs she tentatively touched a red spot, wincing at the pain.

Chat Noir frowned, pulling out the pink scales that Evillustrator had ripped off of her, placing them on the bed in front of her.

“I managed to take these off of Captain Evillustrator, the man who hurt you. I hope these can be used to cure your patchy skin,” Chat Noir said softly. “Also, we’ll be docking at Port Le Havre in a couple of days,” he looked down a little sheepishly as a bit of red filled his cheeks then looked back up at her. “So, uh, you can travel with us until we dock,” he was smiling, “if you want to of course.”

Marinette blushed, gently taking the scales. “T-Thank you.” Marinette stuttered out, smiling shyly up at the captain.

Chat cleared his throat before standing up straight. “A-Alright than I shall fetch Rena, Bee, and the other ladies on board to help you dress like a human. O-other than that, you can sleep anywhere on the ship that you want,” he said indicating the bed she was already perched on. “Except for the crows nest,” he hastily added, “that's Bee’s spot.” He made a face before warning, “plus it reeks of alcohol up there.” Chat Noir stated, his face still red from ear to ear.

“T-Thank you, again.” Marinette said, blushing as she watched him walk out of the cabin, stumbling over his feet on the way out.

She giggled at his clumsiness. She opened the coat and took off her clam bag. Opening it up, she took out her tiara, before shoving it back inside and grabbing her hair brush. Examining it outside the water, she never noticed the spaces between the the rows of prongs. She was about to examine it further when the door opened, causing her to quickly put the brush back in her bag and close it.

“Alright!” Rena stated, dragging Bee in with her as well as 5 other girls. They were all carrying one or two items of clothing that Marinette had never seen before. Marinette was afraid she’d have to put all of them on.  

“Let's get this girl's session in progress!” Rena stated, sitting down next to Marinette, as the other girls sat on the floor. Bee on the other hand landed face first onto the bed and began snoring.

“Don't worry about Bee. She's a drunk.” The pink hair short girl snorted.

That's how Marinette's first day away from home went. Now headed for Port Le Havre, on the ship of a well known pirate captain, and with no idea of what her father looks like or what his name was, other than his last name was Dupain.

Marinette was determined to find her father. But how will she take to this close knit pirate crew? What would life upon this new home be like? Will they see her as more than just a precious little delicate girl? Will she ever be able to walk? Will more pirates come after her? Well the rest of her story is about to unfold!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Marinette stood in the entrance of the Captain's quarters, hugging the door frame as she also held onto her clam bag. Chat Noir had his back to her, arguing with a member of his crew. 

“Kim! You have to stop making bets! Your latest bet had Alix dropping Max’s glasses overboard!” Chat Noir explained, making Kim bow his head in shame.

“I'm sorry Captain. I didn't realize we wouldn't be able to retrieve his glasses.” Kim stated, upset with himself.

Marinette frowned, gripping the wall the cabin as she slowly walked to the edge of the boat, on shaky legs. Kim looked up and saw her.

“Captain! The mermaid!” Kim exclaimed, making Chat Noir turn to look at her.

He watched her grip the railing, before going wide-eyed as she began to sing. The entire crew stopped what they were doing and watched her sing. It was beautiful, though she sang no words. Her raven hair flowed behind her with the wind as she sang. A dolphin swam up to the boat. She reached out her hand and the dolphin jumped up into the air, skillfully placing the item in her hand. The moment the dolphin landed back in the water, she finished her song.

Marinette turned around, clutching the railing so she wouldn't fall. She held up her hand, revealing a soaked pair of glasses. The water causing the scales to reappear on her arm, but just where the water dripped.

“I-is t-this what you lost?” She stuttered out.

“Max’s glasses!!” Kim exclaimed, taking the glasses from Marinette and rushing under the deck to give them to his friend. 

Marinette became unbalanced, falling forward. She expected to come face to face with the deck, only to have strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes, looking up to see brilliant green eyes staring down at her, concern clear in them. She blushed a bit. Chat helped her stand, keeping a light hold of her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, worried.

Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice. His pearly white teeth shined as he smiled down at her. 

“Let's set you down on a barrel, then I have a couple questions for you, alright?” He asked.

“O-Okay.” Marinette stuttered out.

Chat Noir carried her over to the barrels and gently sat her on top of them. He then stepped back and fixed his hat and coat, smiling at her.

“Alright, Princess. What was that song?” He asked, tilting his head a tiny bit to the left.

“T-That's a song m-most mers learn when they're little. It's a song of lost items. I aimed it at dolphins because they can come out of the water.” Marinette explained, brushing her hair out of her face.

Chat nodded. “Alright. Now my next question is, why didn't you tell me earlier that your scales can't be reattached?” Chat questioned, gesturing towards her legs which still had red splotches on them from where her scales were removed.

Marinette blushed in embarrassment. She bent her legs, trying to hide them. Unsuccessfully doing so, she frowned and looked up at him.

“Y-You never asked. It will be alright. My scales will grow back. It just takes quite a number of days for them to grow back.” Marinette explained, her voice no longer raspy.

Chat sighed, looking up at the sky. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud, shining down on the Ladybug. You could hear Bee cheering from the crows nest. Marinette blinked, squinting as she looked up. She placed her hand on her eyebrow, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Chat chuckled a bit. 

“Not used to the bright sunlight?” He asked her, smirking a bit.

“No, and you know that.” Marinette complained, crossing her arms over her chest which was showing a bit from the coat opening.

Chat blushed and cleared his throat. “What's in the clam, if I may ask?” Chat asked, changing the subject.

Marinette held her clam bag closer to her. “It's my bag. I swam away from home. And all I brought with me was what I could fit inside.” Marinette explained hugging it close.

“So, why did you swim away from home? I figure being a Princess would be amazing.” Chat questioned, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

“I never got to leave the kingdom, I had no friends except for the staff, and my maman was trying to force me to marry a prince, whom I didn't like very much.” Marinette explained, looking down at her feet.

“I understand.” Chat whispered. 

Marinette blinked. “Y-you understand?” 

“Y-yea I mean, before I became a pirate. My father kept me from going out and making friends,” Chat admitted before clearing his throat a bit. “Anyways. Let us talk about your arrangement here on the Ladybug.” Chat stated, standing up straight.

“First off. You can sleep anywhere on the ship, except for my bed. You will only be permitted to enter my room and bolt the door, when and if other pirates board the ship. We can't have them taking you. You are as much a member of my crew as anyone on this ship. That is, until we find your father.” Chat explained, rubbing the back of his neck as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Marinette smiled shyly. “T-thank you,” she said bowing her head a little.

Chat smiled. “We should be docking at Port Le Havre soon. So Rena and I are going to walk around the town with you after we dock.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay. I'm going to need the help, I can't walk steadily on my own.” 

“True. If we see anyone watching as we help you walk, we'll just say you've had too much to drink.” Chat explained.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, confused.

“You just pretend like you're Bee and no one will notice.” Chat explained, winking.

“Who?”

Chat gestured towards the crows nest, where Bee was cheering drunkenly still. “That's Bee.”

“Oh…” 

“Alright, Let’s get some proper clothes on you before we dock. I have a close friend living in this town. She might join us.” Chat said, before walking over to Rena and talking to her for a minute.

Marinette looked down at her feet, wondering who this friend was that he mentioned. She sighed before turning her head to the sea. 

“Ya know, the friend he’s talking about is Max’s girl.” A male voice stated.

Marinette jumped a bit, looking at the person who now stood beside her. His name was Carapace if she remembered correctly. She tilted her head a bit.

Carapace chuckled. “Luna Nocturna. Unique girl. She's tough, but also a bit shy. REALLY SMART. Like she knows a lot, even more than Max if you can believe it. Max and her became a couple a year ago when we first docked here after he joined the crew. The cap’ apparently met her when he was younger. He won't say much about his life before he became a pirate but neither will any of us.” Carapace explained.

Marinette looked back over at Chat. “S-So they aren't together?” she asked quietly.

Carapace chuckled. “No. He’s actually the one who introduced Max to her.” 

“Oh. That… that's good.” She stuttered, watching Chat as he talked to Rena.

Carapace patted her shoulder before he walked over to Rena, and Chat walked back over to her.

“You alright, Princess?” Chat asked her, tilting his head a fraction, like a confused kitten.

Marinette nodded, her clam bag close to her chest, it's dark color contrasting to her light skin. Chat smiled a toothy grin at her. 

“Now. I need to go up to the wheel and steer the boat into the port,” Chat explained, patting her shoulder as he walked up the steps to the wheel. He began to expertly sail the ship towards the port.

‘What are these feelings I have?’ Marinette thought as her hand began to play with one of her earrings. ‘Whatever they are, I can't deal with them. I need to find my father. I have to meet him. That is my priority!’ 

**This port would be the first of many to come. Is there love in the air between the Infamous Pirate Captain Chat Noir and The mermaid, Princess Marinette Cheng? Will she ever find her father? Will she learn more about Chat’s past? Only time will tell.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed!! See you in Chapter 3, when the Ladybug docks at Port Le Havre. And where we meet the feisty young woman, named Luna Nocturna. See you all then!
> 
> <3Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew dock the Ladybug, at Port Le Havre , meeting Luna Nocturna. Some shenanigans happen and now the Ladybug has a new member.

Marinette stared out over the water. The port they were heading for appeared to be what Marinette could only assume to be a small village.  Well, it was a lot smaller than the kingdom she grew up in that is for sure.

 

She held tight onto the railing, not wanting to fall back or fall over the railing. She squeaked when a drunken female voice called out to her from above.

 

“Hey mermaid! We're almost ta port! *hicc*” 

 

Marinette shielded her eyes from the sun as she tried to find the owner of the voice. Unable to see the drunken girl she frowned.

 

“Where are you?” Marinette called back, confused.

 

“Up here! *hiccup*” 

 

Marinette squinted her eyes, focusing more on the top of the wooden pole. At the top, where the crow’s nest sat, she saw the outline of a person. That's when she remembered the name of the drunk.

 

“Are you the one known as Bee?” Marinette called up to her.

 

Drunken laughter caused Chat to lift an eyebrow at the drunk, worried.

 

“Queen Bee!! *hic* Ye be lookin’ forward to making port?” Bee asked, drunkenly.

 

“A little,” Marinette answered, looking around for Chat, having become uncomfortable talking to Bee.

 

Chat walked over to her, a smirk on his face. Holding out his arm for her to take.

 

“We're almost there so I had a feeling you might like to see it.” He explained, smiling warmly at her. 

 

Marinette felt her face heat up as she slowly hooked her arm through his. He placed his hand on top of hers and carefully walked her towards the edge of the boat, where, not too far away, a beautiful little port town could be seen.

 

“That right there, Princess, is a place we call Port Le Havre. That is where a dear friend of mine lives. She is going to he--” Chat was interrupted.

 

“We are almost there?? Oh I can't wait to see Luna! I hope she's doing well, I've missed her so much!” Max rambled on.

 

Chat chuckled. “If you are unable to tell. Luna is Max's girl, and she is who we will be meeting when we dock.” Chat explained, smiling down at Marinette.

 

The entire crew began teasing Max, from Bee making kissy noises from up on the crows nest, to Alix and Kim teasing him, to Rena asking him if he got the gift for Luna. Max's face was bright red, trying to grab his present from Kim, who was keeping it out of Max's reach. Rena snatched it from Kim, and began running around the ship, keeping it away from Max and Kim.

 

Marinette smiled. ‘So this is what friends are like.’ she thought to herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the dock at Port Le Havre, a dirty blonde haired, blue eyed young lady, in what appeared to be men's clothing, stood. Well, actually, she was pacing on the dock. Fixing her glasses she looked back out at the sea. Mouth widened into a big smile, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a blue cloth and waved it above her head.

 

Smiling happily, she ran over to the end of the dock, watching the pirate ship dock at the port. She could barely contain her excitement as the wooden ramp came down.

 

“Luna!” A voice, that the young lady had entirely missed, called to her.

 

Max ran down the ramp as quickly as he could, stopping in front of the her. She smiled at him, and jumped! Max easily caught her and swung her around, causing her to giggle.

 

Chat escorted Marinette down the ramp, walking slowly. Rena was behind them, keeping an eye on Marinette, incase she lost her balance. 

 

“Luna! Good to see ya!” Chat exclaimed, using his free hand to shake his friend’s hand.

 

Luna smiled at him, reaching out to shake his hand. “A- Captain Chat! It's great to see you! Oh and may I ask who is this lady you've got with you?” Luna asked smirking at him as she hugged Max's arm.

 

Chat smiled. “This is Marinette Cheng. She's our….. guest. We are helping her find her father.” Chat explained, in a somewhat vague way.

 

Marinette smiled shyly. Luna was about to say something when Max shoved a poorly wrapped gift into her face.

 

“Here Lu! I got you this while we were out.” Max exclaimed, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

Luna chuckled, unwrapping the present. A small gasp came from her as she pulled out a silver link bracelet, with a brown owl on the clasp. Luna pulled Max into a deep, and passionate kiss. Hooting, hollers, and cheers came from the ship. 

 

Marinette squinted at the bracelet. It looked awfully familiar to her. She just couldn't quite place it. Instinctively, she began rubbing her black pearl earrings, not even realizing they didn't have their red with black spots look to them.

 

“Where did you get this? It looks rather old. You didn't steal this off some old man did you?” Luna asked glaring at her lover.

 

“No! Of course not! I got it at the last port we docked at. There was an elderly man there selling it, he even had a some other jewels too. They appeared to be extremely expensive jewelry, and he was selling it rather affordably.” Max explained.

 

Marinette took a wobbly step, causing Chat and Rena to catch her as she stumbled in that step.

 

“W-Wait! Was this man this tall?” Marinette asked, showing the height of a shorter individual.

 

“Yes he was. Actually he seemed to be of Chinese origins. Why do you ask?” Max questioned.

 

Marinette mumbled to herself confusing the group. Realizing she wasn't actually making any sense, she blushed.

 

“S-sorry. I know him. But I didn't know he had legs too.” Marinette explained, causing Chat to go wide eyed.

 

“How do you know this old man?” Chat asked her, his curiosity peaking.

 

“Um, I-I do not feel…I mean, I am very uncomfortable talking about that in front of everyone.” Marinette stuttered out.

 

A fisherman tossed his crab cage into the water, causing Marinette to become startled. She stumbled back and before either Chat or Rena could catch her, she tripped and, after smacking her wrist on the corner board of the dock, she fell head first into the ocean.

 

“Shit!” Chat cursed, rushing to the edge of the dock.

 

“Marinette! Are you ok??” He called out, concerned for her, not seeing her pop up.

 

“A, where is she?” Luna asked, concerned and curious.

 

Chat stood up tossing his hat, jacket, sword and gun to Rena before he dove head first into the water. Swimming down he found her sitting on a rock clutching her wrist. Making eye contact with him lasted but a moment before she began to panic and wrapped her good arm around his waist and swam quickly back to the surface.

 

Gasping for air as they broke to the surface, Chat looked over at her concerned.

 

“Marinette, may I please take a look at your wrist?” He asked her kindly, treading water.

 

Marinette hesitated for just a moment before she slowly placed her hand in his open hand. Chat carefully examined her wrist, noting how it looked slightly swollen and how she would wince when he touched the side of it.

 

“Marinette I think you may have sprained your wrist when you fell.” Chat explained calmly.

 

She frowned, looking at her wrist again, not understanding what that meant but understanding it was hurt. 

 

“Everything good down there?” Rena called from the dock.

 

“Yep! She hurt her hand when she fell so it is going to be a challenge to get her back onto the ship without any wandering eyes peeping on us.” Chat replied, looking around for a way to get Marinette, while in her mermaid form and having a hurt hand, up onto the dock and back onto the boat without drawing attention to them.

 

“I see a ladder to your right, Rena, meet us over there, I will need your help getting her out of the water!” He called up to her.

 

Rena nodded as she, Luna, and Max disappeared from view and Chat carefully swam with Marinette over to the ladder. Getting her up onto the deck was a struggle. Chat climbed up first, taking his hat from Rena, and putting it on, before he crouched down and instructed Marinette to grab the highest step she could with her good hand. Doing that, though it was the middle step, Chat then instructed Rena and Max to help him lift her up. All while this was going on, Luna was grabbing some rope, tying a lasso and whistling at the group.

 

“Tell her to let go of the ladder, A! Make sure she keeps her arms up in the air!” Luna called out, swinging the rope above her head.

 

Chat nodded as he looked back at Marinette. “I need you to let go of the ladder Princess, stay above water just keep your arms up in the air, above your head.” Chat explained.

 

Marinette was confused by the sudden change of direction but she nodded, releasing her hold on the ladder, she sunk back into the water and raised her arms up above her head. 

 

Suddenly a lasso came flying through the air and wrapping around Marinette's torso, causing a high pitched, almost sing songy squeak as the lasso tightened around her, just enough to secure her.

 

“Arms down now Princess.” Chat called down to her. 

 

Marinette slowly lowered her arms, still unsure of what was happening, and why there was now a rope around her.

 

Suddenly the rope tugged and she was being pulled towards the dock. 

 

“And you call yourselves pirates? Ya can do better than that! Pull!!” Luna exclaimed as they all pulled on the rope, lifting Marinette up and out of the ocean.

 

“Just a bit more!” 

 

A couple more pulls and Marinette was up on the dock. Chat undid the lasso from around Marinette and placed his coat over her tail. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her back to the boat, leaving the others on the dock.

 

“Where'd you learn to do that trick with the rope?” Rena asked, turning to face Max and Luna.

 

“Oh, my Papa taught me! He's not from France. My papa is from Mexico!” Luna exclaimed, smiling with pride.

 

“Mexico? Oh the Spanish country to the south of the colonies! That's cool! How'd your parents meet then?” Rena asked, growing curious.

 

“Maman is from here. One day papa came here, looking for a job. He ended up selling some vegetables, and well, all I know is when they met, their hands grabbing the same carrot, and it was love at first site!” Luna explained, giggling at the thought.

 

“That sounds romantic! Oh blimey! I gotta get us some supplies for the trip! Max could you and Luna take the Cap's weapons to him, I gotta get us our supplies!” Rena exclaimed, shoving the sheathed sword, and small pistol into Max's arms before she ran towards the town, waving goodbye.

 

Upon boarding the ship, Max and Luna find Chat guarding Marinette, hands in a fighting stance, ready to fight to protect Marinette, from what appeared to be a group of about six fishermen wielding daggers. Luna and Max still holding Chat's weapons, looked on on horror.

 

“Now young man,” One of the fisherman demanded, pointing his dagger at Chat, “you're goin’ ta hand over the mermaid!”

 

“Well ya see old chaps, you're messing with none other than Captain Chat Noir! And his crew! So maybe you would be better off leaving my boat!” Chat exclaimed.

 

All but a moment later, one of the fisherman lunged at Chat, cutting his cheek. Chat winced before swinging his fist, making contact with the fisherman's cheek, knocking a couple of the guy's teeth out.

 

Gunfire went off, drawing the fishermen's attention over to Luna, who just shot Chat's pistol right through one of the fisherman's earlobe.

 

“Leave the captain and mermaid alone! Or do you want me to go get the mayor of this village? Because I know she will not be happy to hear that you're harassing my friends.” Luna threatened, causing the men to think for a moment.

 

The one that was fighting with Chat groaned. “You’re lucky you’re friends with the mayor's daughter,” he hissed. The fisherman grumbled something indistinct to the others, throwing his knife so it was embedded in the wall above Marinette before taking off into town.

 

Luna chuckled, spinning the pistol one her finger. “My daddy didn't raise me to take shit from those losers.” Luna exclaimed, chuckling.

 

“Marinette are you alright?” Chat asked concerned as he pulled the knife out from the wall. He kicked said knife away, while also keeping a gentle hand on her.

 

Marinette nodded, shaking from fear. Chat sighed in relief. Noticing her tail turn back into legs, thanking whatever god was out there, that her clothes were still on.

 

“Alright, let's get you back up on your feet.” Chat explained, helping Marinette stand on her feet.

 

“I t-think I wanna take a rest. Is there a place I can rest on here?” Marinette asked holding onto Chat for support.

 

“Yes, I'm going to have Max take you down to the open room in the crew's quarters. Is that good with you?” Chat asked, full on concern in his voice.

 

“T-that should be fine.” Marinette said, causing Max to walk over, hand Chat his sheathed sword and his hat.

 

“Right this way ma'am.” Max stated, gently taking her hands and leading her under the deck, to the crew's rooms.

 

“Thanks for the help Luna. I'm always glad when you're here to settle  a tussle,” Chat said as he grinned. He took a moment to throw his coat on, place his hat on his head, and clip his sword and gun back on his hip.

 

“Not a problem, A. You know I'm always here to help!” Luna exclaimed, pulling herself up onto a crate, making it her seat.

 

“I must ask. Do your parents know about Max? And that you're coming with us?” Chat asked her, an eyebrow lifted.

 

“Yes they do! They meet Max the last time you were docked in town. My parents want me to write to them every town we dock.” Luna explained, before realizing something.

 

“I LEFT MY BAG AT HOME!!” Luna exclaimed, jumping off the crate she rushed off the ship, towards her home.

 

Chat chuckled, shaking his head. “She never changes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it!! Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter will be Chat telling stories of the pirates he's encountered!!
> 
> <3Luna

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed! This took about a week, maybe a little more. See you all in chapter 2, which might not come out till mid may.  
> <3Luna


End file.
